What you want
by karlee0422
Summary: This story is about Eliana, a young powerful girl who is discovered to be Regina's daughter. Regina and everyone believe that Eliana had died during childbirth because Cora told everyone that. This is the journey for Regina to find Eliana and maybe.. just maybe.. find her happy ending. #SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_**HI! I love writing fanfictions, I think it is cool to use your own imagination. One thing about once upon a time that I used to imagine was that Regina actually did have a daughter and deserved happiness. This story follows some of the original storyline of once upon a time but much of it is my own thoughts. I am so excited to share this one with you! I would love feedback! **_

_**So Enjoy xoxo,**_

_**EvilRegal94**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no characters except Eliana.**_

_**This begins after Emma and Snow Fall through the portal sucked in after the wrath. They are captured by Mulan and Aurura. This starts in the cave after Emma meets Cora, who is not alone but with a young girl sitting on the ground behind her. Snow's eyes begin to open slowly. Emma helps her up. **_

"_Emma" _snow says looking a Cora. She pulls her daughter back. "Whatever she says, don't believe her" Cora looks at Snow appalled, "Snow, my dear, are you alright?" Snow looks at her, "Stay away from us Cora" She stands in front of her daughter. Emma notices the young girl on the ground, who has burns on her hand. She observed the girls bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. The girl couldn't be more than 12 years old. "Who is she?" Emma interrupts. Cora looks down. "Oh.. I guess you wouldn't know who this is.. This is Eliana, (_She Pauses) _Regina's daughter." Emma and Snow gasp. Emma blinks a few times, "Regina has a daughter?" Cora smiled, "Yes of course. Don't you remember Snow?" Snow shakes her head in disbelief. "I thought that Ellie had died. That's what father told me" Cora said, "She isn't your half sister Snow, Regina lied. She is Daniel's Spawn." Snow didn't care she walked over to the girl with burns and Eliana looked up. "Hi," Snow said in her usual cheerful manner. Ellie looked at Cora who mugged her and put her head back down. "Manners Eliana" She mumbled, "Hi" Suddenly a rope flew from the ceiling and a guard shouted, "The king wants an audience." Emma and Snow climbed up. Cora watched the two leave and turned around, "What an insolent little girl" Cora put her hand up as Ellie flew into the air gasping for air. "Stop" Ellie managed to get out, "please, I'll be…. Good" Cora let her down hard to the ground and turned to mumble, "I thought Regina was bad.. Man will she be disappointed when we get back." Meanwhile Snow discovers Lancelot and they catch up on old times. "Please, if you care for me, let us go and find another portal." Snow said. "There are none in this land" Snow smiled at the man she used to be friends with, "I might have a way but I don't feel safe with Cora around to say it outloud." Lancelot chuckled, "That is fair, but Cora has no magic here, it was stripped once the curse hit." Snow smiled, "I still can't risk it. (_She Paused) _but can we take the girl down in the cellar with us" Lancelot looks as if he is about to speak. "Please, Lancelot. That is my sister and we can do good for her. More than Cora can." Lancelot thought and replied, "Nathaniel, the girl.. Bring her to me" The guard followed his command. Eliana shivered when the rope was thrown down. She thought Cora was coming back but was surprised to see Nathaniel. "Lancelot request your presence." She got up slowly and struggled as she climbed. Nathaniel grabbed her arm aggressively as Ellie shivered because of his touch. She soon was in front of Lancelot aka Cora, Snow, Emma, and Mulan. "Girl, you shall go with your sister. Follow her rules, if you disobey, I will find you and kill you" Snow gently grabbed Eliana's arm as she started heading off. "Thank you Lancelot" Snow said at last. Eliana looked back at Cora who smirked and she put her head down. Snow said, "It is okay Ellie. We are gonna get you home." Ellie looked up at Snow wanting to believe that but she knew that Cora wouldn't let her leave without her. Ellie stayed silent and dragged along. Emma caught up to Snow, "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Snow looked at her beautiful daughter confused, "What do you mean?"Emma knew Snow understood, "Regina's daughter." Snow looked and Emma grabbing her hands as they stop, "I know it is. Eliana is my sister. I always wanted a sister. I was so excited as a kid to finally have someone to play with. Plus Cora is cruel. The girl is scared" Emma replied, "But we don't know a ton about her. She could be just as evil as Cora." Ellie walked up , "I am not" Emma turned to the quiet voice. Snow looked into her eyes, "You don't have to be frightened you know?" Ellie nodded. Snow and Emma noticed the bruises and cuts all over her body that was bathed in dirt. "I am sure that your mom is gonna be so happy to get to know you. We all thought that you were dead." Eliana looked up, "You did?" Snow walked over to her, "Yes. Cora told us all that. She lied. Your mother, she, she loved you SO much. And your father.. Well.. he would have loved you too." Ellie shook her head in confusion, "My dad? You… you knew him?" Snow nodded. "What was he like?" Snow didn't know how to respond she opened her mouth to speak but was saved by Mulan, "We must keep going so that the ogre's don't attack us. Light is almost gone and we have much land to cover." Snow extended her arm to Ellie. Who looked at it, debating if she should trust this woman. She finally after a moment grabbed it and they began walking. They were both silent but felt connected.

**Storybrooke- Present**

David walked into Regina's home along with Henry. "So what do you suppose then Regina?" David asked. "That we try to find a way to contact them. We can see if they have anyways back like a magic bean or some sort of magic that they can use." David interrupted, "How would we communicate Regina?" She shook her head. "Listen I am not the one in charge here" Henry grabbed her hand, "It is a great idea mom. How about you let me go back to sleep so I can talk to that woman again." "No" David and Regina said in unison. "Please, I want to help." Regina bent to his level, "We want your help but you are no good if you are dead Henry. It isn't up for discussion." Henry put his head down defeated. Then it came to him. Aurora told him about his a girl named Eliana. He ran to the front door where his bag was. "Henry what are you doing?"David said. Henry pulled out his bag. He flipped to the page where Eliana was born. It was Regina's daughter. This page wasn't here before. He pointed to her. "What if she has magic?" Henry mumbled. Regina walked over to him as he slammed his book shut. "I gotta go" He put the book in his bag. David ran after him but was too slow so he turned around. Regina said, "What is with him?" David shrugged it off. Henry ran as fast as he could to Mr. Gold. He walked in the shop, "Hiya Henry" Gold said, "What can I do for you?" Henry walked to the counter. "What can you tell me about the Oblivion Spell" Gold leaned his head over with curiosity, "How do you know about that?" Henry nodded, "It was in the book, when Bae went missing and you were able to communicate with her through your mind." Gold chuckled, "Well my boy. It is a very difficult spell. Who are you trying to communicate with?" Henry hesitated.. Should he tell Gold? "It's for… Regina's Daughter.." Gold looked at him, "Uh.. huh.. Eliana? Who is dead?" Henry shook his head, "no, she isn't dead. She is with Mary Margeret and Emma." Gold was listening, "You already knew that though.. Emma and Snow need help or else Cora is gonna come and trouble will be here." Gold agreed with Henry, "Let's start working on that spell now.. Shall we?"Gold and Henry got to work. Gold smiled as his happiness would come. He just had to get to that girl.

**Enchanted Forest-Present**

Ellie sat with her head on Snow sleeping. It felt good to stay next to someone when you are scared. Cora never did that for her. She woke up and grabbed her head that was throbbing. She woke up suddenly as the sharp pains began to get worse. "Eliana" She heard a voice whisper. Snow quickly stood up, "El? What's wrong?" Ellie looked around at the trees surrounding her as the wind gently blew on her face. "Did you hear that?" Snow walked closer, "Here what babe?" Ellie shook her head as once again she heard the young voice. "Eliana" She grabbed her head as the pain continued. "Ahh" She said. Snow grabbed Eliana as she sank back down to the ground. In her head she thought, "_Who is this?_" The raspy voice said, "My name is Henry. You are with my mom and Snow. Regina is also my mom, that is your mom" She thought, "_Emma is your mom_?" Henry told her she was and said, "You have to hurry and come through the portal before Cora does. They said she will destroy everything if she comes." Snow said, "What's going on Ellie?" Henry heard Snow's voice. "_Tell them_." Emma rushes over to her mother's side, "What's going on?" Henry yells "_Mom_". Ellie says out loud, "Henry don't yell you are hurting my head." Henry whispered "sorry" as Emma yelled, "What are you hearing? Are you talking to Henry?" Ellie nodded trying to listen carefully, Rumple said, "Now listen to me careful Eliana, I need you to take that Golden Compass you have and go to my cell in Snow's castle…" He continued to tell her the plan. Snow and Emma kept talking over but Ellie ignored it. "_Okay, I got it_" She looked up at the women, which now Aurora and Mulan were also near her. They looked at the young girl, "We must go retrieve the squid ink from Rumple's cell. Only then can we go to lake Nostos, to retrieve the magical water which will take you back to Storybrooke" Snow said, "Us. It will take us back to Storybrooke." Eliana shook her head, "Cora won't (_Snow interrupts) "_We aren't gonna let you go back with her ever again okay?" Ellie doubted that they could actually protect her but she had hope that maybe one day she would be able to see her mother. That is all she wanted. Cora always told Eliana about how terrible Regina was but she thought that nothing would be worse than Cora or her old family, The Greens. The 5 walked towards the castle and snow held Eliana's hand. She could not help but feel bad for the girl. She knew that Regina would be so happy to see her daughter. Maybe Regina would change.

**Meanwhile in Storybrooke:**

Henry was going to head back home but something made him want to stay and talk to Mr. Gold. "So do you really think that Cora will find a way back," Henry asked very concerned. Rumple sighed, "If she really wants to come back, she will find a way. But we will have to make sure that doesn't happen. I have a curse that can protect this land, even from Cora." Henry shook his head, "Another curse? More dark magic?" Gold chuckled at the young and naive boy, "What do you think you just did?" Henry objected, "But that is different, it was for a good cause." Gold looked at Henry just staring, "So is this." The door opened and they heard the bell ring from the front room. "Henry!" they heard Regina call. Henry rushed out. David scolded him, "Henry, you can't just wander off like that" Regina looked at Gold who appeared to be up to no good, "What did you do?" She looked down at Henry with her mother glare or "Stare of the Viper" as Henry called it. He knew he was in trouble because he didn't want to tell her about Lily though because he knew that there was a chance she might not make it back. He opened his mouth to speak but Gold saved him- "The Boy and I, (_Gold rests his hand on Henry's shoulder)_ were just discussing the situation we were in and he was asking about communicating with his mother." Regina glared at Gold not believing him, "Henry let's go." Henry objected "But-" Regina quickly was losing her patience, "now" Henry walked towards her as David opened the door. Henry quickly turned and mouthed "Thank you" and the 3 walked out. Little did Henry know, Gold needed that girl. Emma may have been the savior but Eliana's destiny was much stronger than Emma's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchanted Forest:**

Ellie could hear Cora calling for her. It was one of her talents, telecommunication. Ellie had learned how to block her out. She just wanted to be sure that she could get home- without Cora. They had reached the cell when Aurora threw a rock locking them in. "Aurora what are you doing?" Emma questioned. Cora appeared. "Helping me." Cora declared. The compass disappeared from Emma's hand. "No!" Cora smiled, "Don't waste your energy dear, Rumplestiltskin himself could escape from this cell." Snow held Ellie close. She knew that Cora was here to get her. She held Snows hand as Cora looked at her. A cloud of purple smoke replaced Ellie's body as she appeared on the other side of Cora. Ellie looked at her feet. Cora looked at her and said, "Chin up dear, a true princess never looks at the ground. Ellie ignored her. Cora shrugged it off. She looked back at the 4 behind bars, "Thank you, Aurora, we couldn't have done it without you." Emma and Snow looked at the confused woman, "How could you do this?" "What's wrong with you" they both said overlapping. Cora slightly chuckled, "Don't blame her, she was only doing what she was told." Cora pulled out her heart, revealing it to the women. Emma stared at it for a moment, "You took her heart?" Hook quickly responded, "Actually I did, it was a gift" Cora squeezed it. Ellie got flashbacks of her grandmother doing the same to her father. She somehow had that memory. "No!" Ellie said. "Cora looked at her, "Please don't!" Cora stopped turning back to the women, "Forgive us, we'd love to stay but Storybrook awaits." She lightly tossed the compass, catching it with her hands. Hook and Cora turned to go, "Eliana" she commanded. Ellie looked at the women but was too scared to object. "I am sorry" she mouthed and turned follow them out of the dungeon. Emma kept trying to break out but it was useless. Snow was worried for her sister. Cora probably would hurt her for leaving. She sat down, "We are gonna get out of here" Snow said with hope. "How?" Emma replied, "By staring at that scroll? It's not like it is gonna magically open the door for us." Snow smiled, "Yes it is" Emma looked over at her as she stood up. "What?" Emma was confused. Snow explained, "When I was a little girl, I used to sneak in to Cora's chamber and watch her practice magic. She had a spell book and Emma, the spells were in the book." Emma interrupted, "Yeah, isn't that what a spellbook is? A book that has spell books in it" Snow opened her mouth to week and said, "Watch" She blew on the scroll and the words floated off the page just like that. It broke through the bars. "Wow" Emma said watching the ink with amazement. Snow dropped the scroll and extended her hand, Emma grabbed it as they ran out of the chambers together followed by Aurora and Mulan. During this time, Cora, Hook, and Ellie were at Lake Nostos. Cora had just used magic to make the once dry lake, fill with water. Ellie was scared. Hook kept a close eye on her. "And now the ashes.. Would you care to do the honors?" She handed the bottle to Hook with smiling. She finally would see her daughter again. She extended her hand to her granddaughter, "See my love? Everything worked out. Now you can go see your mother, just like I promise. Ellie grabbed it. She felt bad for Snow and Emma but she wanted to meet her mom. Maybe her mom could help her bring them home. She was very excited to meet Henry too. Hook shook the ashes into the water. The water began to swirl just like a tornado. "Here we go. We will be in Storybrooke soon enough. I really look forward to seeing my daughter.

**Storybrooke- Present**

Earlier that day Gold told Regina that Snow and Mary Margaret would not be the ones going through the portal, Cora would. He convinced her that they must destroy the portal. They headed to the well, "So what are we waiting for" Regina said impatiently. Gold turned around pulling out the blue fairy's wand holding it to the sky. Regina watched as the sky became unsubtle. Dark clouds began to gather and thunder sounded. A green flash of lightning shot down from the sky into the well. Rumple says, "Doesn't matter who comes through now, no one can survive this." The two stood watching as the green light cracked inside the well.

**Enchanted Forest-Present**

"I told you I would deliver you to Rumplestiltskin" Hook put his hand on top of the compass. "Now don't let go, unless you want to end up someplace that isn't storybrooke." Cora held on tight to her granddaughter when all of a sudden an arrow comes flying out of nowhere. Eliana hadn't noticed Snow before. She smiled for the first time, "Snow" she said quietly. Cora looked at her granddaughter then to Snow. "Your not going anywhere, the portal is taking us home" Emma yelled over the loud water roaring. Snow said, "The compass, get it" The start to run around the water towards the compass. "Hide it first, I will take care of them" Cora commanded Hook. Eliana ran back and grabbed the compass quickly. "Give it to me," Hook said. Ellie nodded. This was the first time that the 12 year old had stood up to well.. Anyone. Cora threw a fireball as Mulan and Emma drew her sword swinging at Hook. Cora threw Mulan to the side and Snow heard a whistle behind her. Cora threw her hand up as if she was going to use magic and Snow jumped. Cora slightly chuckled. Emma threw her final punch at Hook knocking him unconscious. Ellie stood back just watching unsure what to do. Emma yelled, "Now let's go home". Eliana handed her the compass. Emma grabbed her hand.

**Storybrooke- Present**

Henry ran up behind Gold and Regina, "Mom?" Regina was shocked he was here and didn't know what to say, "Your not helping Emma and Mary Margaret are you?" Regina responded, "I'm helping you Henry" Henry was confused, "What are you talking about?" Ruby looked at Gold, "Your gonna kill them" Gold threw her back with one motion. "Mom what are you doing?" He watched as Ruby was thrown and unconscious. "We can't let Cora come through the portal. You have no idea what she would do to us." Henry quickly stated, "Emma and Mary Margaret are going to defeat her. They are the ones that are gonna come through." Gold tried helping, "Henry your mother's right, it is gonna be Cora" Henry objected, "No it won't. Good always defeats evil, you should know that better than anyone." Regina looked hurt, "What I know is my mother will destroy everything I love and that means you. I can't let that happen." Henry ran towards the portal, "You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're gonna kill them! Please! No! They are going to make it through. We have to turn it off! You're gonna kill them. You're gonna kill your daughter." Regina stopped holding Henry and he turned. "What did you say Henry?" She held his chin. He closed his eyes, "Eliana is with Emma and Snow. She is coming back. Ask him." Gold looked down as Regina gave him the "Viper glare". "Is it true?" Gold slightly nodded. Regina looked at Henry, "You are trying to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me!" Regina let a tear fall down her cheek. She turned around and stuck her hand out. She absorbed all of the green power. "Regina" Gold objected. It knocked Regina back. Henry looked waiting. "No!" he yelled after a moment. Regina caught her breath, "I am sorry Henry.. I'm sorry" Regina looked at the ground realizing that either way her daughter just died and now she had just lost her son. Henry kept looking when suddenly a hand appeared. Emma pulled herself up. "Mom" Henry whispered. Emma turned to see him, "Henry" and he said "mom" louder than before. Snow hopped out looked down to see where Eliana was. "No" Snow mumbled. "Ellie.. No.. please" Snow began to cry. "Ellie" she yelled. "I missed you," Emma said to Henry who hugged her tightly. Emma turned. "Where is she?" Snow held her hands out to try and get out the words. "She.. uh.. Well.. sheeeee… was" Snow couldn't make a sentence. Regina turned around. "Snow?" She shed another tear and shook her head. Henry looked at Snow. "I..I.. had her in my arms and then Cora.. she.. She" Regina sunk into her stomach struggling to breath. A few moments ago she had found out that her baby girl was alive and now she was gone. "I.. I am" Snow walked over to Regina, "Sorry. (_She pauses allowing Regina to process this) _Eliana is an amazing young girl and you would be so-" She is interrupted by Regina, "It's fine. My mother is crazy. I will find another way to get her back." Snow shook her head. She knew Regina was upset and wanting nothing more than to hug and comfort her. David came running and Snow embraced him. Regina stood up as she saw Gold walk away and she did the same. Regina was determined to get her daughter back. No matter what it took. "Mom" Henry called after her. "Thank you." He hugged her quickly and returned to Emma and his family. Regina missed Henry. She wanted nothing more to hold both of her children but with her mother around she didn't feel safe. She could only imagine her daughter and the pain she had endured because of her mother.

**Enchanted Forest- Present**

Cora scowled at the young girl. "Dammit Eliana. Can't you do anything right?" She smacked the young girl across the face causing her to fall to the ground. Eliana hated crying but the tears began to flow down her cheeks. Hook stood up after being unconscious, "We failed" Cora said in a monotone voice. "Really Cora? After all this time, why do you still doubt me?" Hook holds out the magic bean. "That bean is petrified, it is useless." Cora said then realized exactly what he was thinking, "But these waters have regenerative properties." Eliana looked up at Hook and Cora. Hook added, "Perhaps it is time to do some gardening" A little while later the 3 were on Hooks ship. Cora looked at Eliana. "It is for your own good. You can't manage to stay out of trouble so I will keep you as far away from it as possible." She looked down at Eliana, who was tied up and her mouth covered with rags. She turned and walked away towards Hook. "There it is" Hook said as he looked in front of the boat. "Storybrooke" Cora added. Hook docked the boat as Cora put Eliana under the boat floor. "Now stay quiet and maybe you can meet your mother." Eliana was sick of this. She wanted off the boat. Cora walked up the stairs and grabbed an umbrella while the Captain extended his hook to help Cora off the boat. "Not taking the girl to see her mother." Cora simply replied, "No I have other business to attend to before I see Regina. Plus that girl is trouble." Eliana could hear them talking from the top. "I doubt Regina will want her. Perhaps I will say that she died and drown her in the ocean." Hook didn't like the sound of that. He knew the girl caused some trouble but honestly felt sorry for her. Eliana couldn't believe it. She had to get off this boat and find her mother. As they got on the doc Hook said, "Well, my dear Cora, this is where we should part ways. Thank you for.. Everything" he added, "It is time for me to skin my crocodile" Hook began to walk away as Cora transported herself back in front of him, "You may want to rethink this. Believe it or not I am doing you a favor. Magic is here. And that makes matters a bit more complicated. If you go off after an empowered Rumplestiltskin, do you know what will happen?" He moved uncomfortably. "So you do good." Cora moved her hand making the ship disappear. "We need the element of surprise. Let's go have a little look at this Storybrook, shall we?" They linked arms and off they went.

**Storybrook- Present:**

Regina walked into Gold's shop. He looked at her still disappointed, "You are not welcome here dearie." Regina smiled, "You owe me Gold." He looked confused as he moved his head, "I don't recall that I do" Regina walked closer putting her hands on the glass, nearly slamming them, "You lied to me and you made my son go along with your lie. How long have you known?" Gold loved messing with Regina, "I don't believe I know what you are talking about?" Regina nodded her head like a smartass, "That's fine. Don't ask me for anymore favor Gold. Because we are DONE" Regina turned and walked out of the shop. She poofed herself to her mausoleum. She was going to get her daughter back if it is the last thing she does. Gold went back to straightening things up in his shop when the door once again opened. Gold looked up expecting to see anyone but who walked through, "Cora" he whispered. Cora smiled, "Miss me?" Rumple swallowed. "Alright well we can skip the pleasantries if you'd like. I need something. A potion" Rumple replied in a relaxed manner, "And why would I do that?" Cora said, "Well, my dear, I might have something that would interest you." Rumple looked at her, "And what would that be exactly?" Cora smirked knowing how happy Rumple would be, "Eliana" Rumple looked at her, she would really do that to her own granddaughter, "You are giving her to me?" Cora said, "Why of course, she is of no use to me. She is rather irritating. But you couldn't tell Regina. I would just tell her that she died." Rumple listened closer. Cora continued, "I know how important she is for you Rumple. Come on.. It is a deal worth making. For old times sake." Cora waved her hand as purple smoke appeared and as it began to disappear, Eliana was revealed. "Done" Gold said. "What potion do you need?" Cora chuckled, "I need the elixir potion" Gold was shocked, "And why would you need that?" Cora came closer to him, "My dear Rumple, does it matter? I am getting what I want." He was hesitant but he handed her the potion. She turned to walk out. She untied Ellie's mouth as she made her drink the potion. She pushed the confused Ellie towards Rumple. She was breathing heavy, scared of the unknown but hopefully she would not have to deal with Cora anymore. "Nice to chat Rumple. You better make sure that she gets safely to the Charmings" She kissed Eliana on the head, "I love you my dear" Eliana was still dazed by the potion. Cora disappeared in purple smoke. He walked over to Ellie. She took a few steps back debating if she should run. "No need to be scared now dearie." Ellie had questions "Who are you? Where am I?" Rumple knew he wasn't ready for these questions yet. He brushed his hand over her face as she fainted. He picked her up and carried her into the back. Once again Rumple heard the door, fearing it was Regina he quickly put a spell on Ellie. She would not remember Gold but that she was kidnapped by the Charmings. He put bad memories into her head so that when Regina found out, he wouldn't be caught in the heat. "Gold" he heard from Emma. He walked back up front to discover all of the Charming family in his shop. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Emma said, "Save it. We need help figuring out who killed Archie." Rumple replied, "Isn't that your job as.. I don't know.. Sheriff" He was being sarcastic. She glared at him and he blinked, "I may have something that can help." He pulled out a dreamcatcher. "A dreamcatcher?" Emma opposed. Rumple smirked, "No.. not just ANY dream catcher, a magical one that can show previous events." He handed it to Emma. "Everything comes with a price Gold, what do you want for it?" Gold took a moment to think, "Nothing this time. Your end of the bargain is coming soon and this is my gift to say, I am sorry for almost killing you so that ALL is forgiven." Emma nodded, "No catches?" He nodded. Snow came up next to her daughter to look at the dreamcatcher. "What does she have to do?" Snow asked. "Well close your eyes and focus. Think of Archie and how he look his last breath." Suddenly a video appeared in the middle of the dreamcatcher. "Regina was there." David said. Archie was choking as Regina used magic. Henry looked down. He thought his mother really was trying to change. "She did it" Henry said. The images disappeared and Emma knelt down next to her son, "I am sorry Henry." She grabbed his cheek just like Regina used to. He turned around to walk out first. "Now if you will excuse me I have actual work to attend to" The rest of the charmings followed Henry but Emma stopped, "Gold what are you hiding?" Rumple said, "Please leave Ms. Swan" Emma knew something was wrong. Gold knew exactly why Cora left Eliana here so that Regina would be mad at the Charmings. Cora wanted to stir the pot so that Regina would see that the Charmings were turning on her. So Rumple did as Cora asked and motioned for Emma to follow. Gold pointed to the girl. "Ellie!"Emma said surprised. "I found her by the well shortly after you came through. She was caught further down I believe. You should take her for now. Don't let Regina find out about her just yet. After she killed Archie, I don't think it is the right time." Emma nodded agreeing with Gold. She picked the girl up and carried her out. "Thank you Ms. Swan" She nodded walking out the door. Gold smirked. He had much work to do with Eliana but the time was not right. He never wanted to piss off a mother.

Meanwhile Regina was in her mausoleum inside her office. She looked through books and old files but nothing. She had no idea on how to get her daughter back. It was already bad enough that the town thought she killed Archie. "Mom" she heard a noise and look at one of the mirrors to see Henry looking for her. "Mom, are you in there?" She waited a moment, not sure if she should answer him but when he turned to leave she could not resist. "Henry" she said. "Mom" He saw that the door was open and ran in to hug her. He shut the secret door behind him. She grabbed his chin, "Henry I am so glad you are here. I missed you so much! I have to let you know, I had nothing to do with Archie's death." He looked her in the eyes, "I know. I have always knew" Regina continued without comprehending what Henry said, "I was framed. I don't know how but it just seems like everything- (_Pauses- refocusing thought) _You knew? How did you know?" Henry replied, "Simple" then purple smoke formed and Cora was revealed, "Because I did it" Regina was shocked to see that woman standing in front of her- almost terrified. "Mother" Regina was breathing heavy. "You- I thought we stopped you. How did you get through?" Cora replied, "Determination. I needed to see you. I wanted to tell you that I knew why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed.- and it's it's alright." Regina barely had words, "I think it's not alright." Cora had to spit it out, "I love you- I just have shown it in all the wrong ways (_Long Pause) _I never should have made you marry the king. Most importantly, I should have never taken away your beautiful daughter. I am so sorry" Regina is near tears but Cora continues, "When you were standing over my coffin, it all- changed" Regina interrupted "You framed me for the cricket" Cora defends herself, "Temporarily- so you can see what these people REALLY think of you" Regina was very upset, "You made an airtight case, anyone would believe it." Cora simply said, "I didn't want you to reject me, not again". Regina fought back, "You wanted me to be broken" Cora interjects, "receptive" Regina continues, "You are the most manipulative- (_She cuts herself off) _No I won't even argue. Come with me, we are going to town". Cora objects, "It's the middle of the night-" "I don't care" Regina argues. "We will wake them up; Emma and Henry and the two idiots and you can tell them how you lied- you owe me that" Cora looks hopefully "And then you'll let us start over" Regina said, "I don't see that happening mother. You took my love from me, you took my daughter, and now you are making my son stray away from me." Cora laughs and turns. "Why are you laughing mother? This is not funny" Cora turns to her, "You think that I took your daughter? I don't have her right now. She came through with Emma and the idiot" Regina took her hand off of the door knob, "What? _(She pauses to think) _They have my daughter? Come on mother let's go" Cora smiled because she knew she had just gotten her way.

Meanwhile Ellie was still sleeping on the Charmings couch. Snow noticed that the poor girl was burning up and her scrapes were really back. It looked like she had received lashes on her arms and back. Eliana woke up and jumped. "Who are you? Please let me go. I just want to go home" Emma said, "It is me Emma." Emma moved closer. She looked at the woman and false memories came to her mind. She remembered Emma using magic on her, instead of Cora. Gold placed all happy memories of her grandmother in her mind. She jumped over the couch and hid on the other side of the table, "Please don't. Stop" David walked out of the bathroom and Eliana was scared and tripped over the rug falling and hitting her head on the floor. She grabbed her head and started crying. They all ran over to her. "Eliana talk to me" Snow said and Emma replied, "We need to take her to the hospital. Now" David tried picking her up but she started hitting him. "Calm down Ellie" Snow said trying to comfort her. "Let go of me" she screamed and the door flew up and Regina walked in along with her mother. "Let my daughter go." Emma lied, "We were only trying to help. We found her at Gold's. You weren't home." They didn't go to Regina's house but it was worth a shot. "Grandma!" Eliana yelled. She kept hitting David who didn't let her down. "Regina she is hurt and needs to go to the doctor!" Regina looked at Snow, "I am her mother. Give her to me. Those are decisions I make." Regina noticed the scars and bruises, "What did you do to my daughter?" Emma said, "We were just watching her until so we could keep her safe from your mother." Eliana was still struggling, "Please don't hurt me again" Ellie said to Emma. Regina raised her brow, "You did this Emma?" She was beyond pissed. Emma defended herself, "No, your mother did. We found her like this." Cora used her magic as Eliana appeared next to her and she held onto her grandma. Snow said, "She doesn't remember." Ellie looked at the women with fear in her eyes. She held back tears. "You already stole my son Emma, Ellie is my daughter" The 3 of them all disappeared in a cloud of purple. "Gold" Emma stated. "He seemed desperate for me to help Ellie and not tell Regina. He pinned this on us." Snow shed a tear, "He used magic and made her forget about us." Snow recalled the girl crying in her sleep the few days they were together. Emma said, "Regina doesn't know that thought-" Snow finished Emma's thought, "She is listening to her mother." Henry came down the stairs, "What is going on" Their focused shifted to Henry. David walked over to him, "Nothing bud, let's get you back to bed."

The Mill's women appeared back in Regina's house in the living room. Ellie was still clinging onto Cora. Regina was scared, she hoped that her daughter was excited to meet her. Cora looked down at the girl, "What did they do to you my dear?" She held the little girls hands and bent down to her level. "As soon as I got back, they were yelling about how I probably was dark and that I couldn't see you or meet my mother." Regina walked over bending down. She wiped the tears from Ellie's cheeks. Tears were forming in her own. Regina didn't know what to say so Cora said, "Eliana, this is your mother. She has waited a very long time to hold you." Cora was gonna continue but Ellie went in for a hug and Regina wrapped her arms tight around her beautiful daughter. Ellie was happy but groaned in pain. "Baby" Regina released, "What's wrong?" She saw that Ellie was bleeding and her arms were covered in bruises. Regina extended her hands, "This won't hurt okay? It will make you feel better!" Ellie nodded. This light purple/ blue color radiated from her mother's hands as all the scars disappeared and stopped hurting. Cora brushed back the little girls hair. "It's okay my dear." Eliana hugged her grandma. It warmed Regina's heart. Maybe her mother did care about her, she took very good care of her daughter and Regina was glad to see that her daughter was safe and sound.

That night Cora went upstairs to go to bed. Regina could not stop looking at her baby girl. She saw some of Daniel in her. They spent the night laughing. Ellie took a hot bath and Regina got her a pair of pink jammies. They were sitting on the couch by the fire just talking. They asked one another questions about their lives so far but Ellie really had one question she wanted to ask so she did, "What was daddy like?" Regina was not ready for this question. "I don't think I am ready to talk about him tonight okay" Regina tried to remain calm but Eliana felt bad that she upset her mother. Ellie moved closer and leaned in towards Regina, who accepted the gesture and wrapped her arms around her. "So did grandma teach you how to ride a horse?" Ellie shook her head no. Regina said, "What did you do back in the enchanted forest for fun then?"Ellie sighed, "Grandma usually was watching you. She kept trying to find a way to get us home." Regina thought about this for a few minutes. Why would her mother watch her? But more importantly was she actually paying attention to her daughter? They seemed like they had a good relationship but Regina wasn't sure. "Did grandma ever use magic on you?" She waited for an answer but looked down to see Ellie asleep. She smiled. She had her. Her own daughter. Regina thought back to when she took a potion which didn't allow for her to have kids. She remembers instantly regretting it. She thought for so long that if she could not have Ellie she didn't want any other children. Gold opened her eyes and heart though. When she found Henry, she was able to love again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enchanted Forest- Past **

Regina could not believe it. She was going to have a baby. She ran into the stables. "Daniel" she called for him. "Yes m'lady?" he said in his goofy voice. He popped out from behind one of the stalls. He ran to her as they kissed passionately. "Daniel wait" Regina said stopping him, "I have news. I am.. Well.. (_She smiles and sighes) _I'm Pregnant Daniel" He froze. He couldn't believe it. "You are pregnant?" He tries to say something but nothing came out he embraced his lover, "That is amazing Regina." He paused and drew back, "But what about your mother and the King. You are getting married and what are we gonna do?" Regina looked down. She was so excited she wasn't sure what to do. "Well.. why don't we run away together? We can leave this place and go be happy with one another and our beautiful baby" Daniel sort of turned but Regina grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach. "This baby, daniel, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love this child already so much and I love that baby because it is yours. Imagine our kid running out in the grass picking flowers. That kid having nightmares and coming to be comforted. Our kid going to school and playing with all the other kids. Our Happy Kid!" Regina and Daniel reminisced over these thoughts. "Yes" Daniel just said. He grabbed a ring off of his bag and got down on one knee, "Marry me Regina!" Regina was so shocked. She loved Daniel so much! "Yes" She pulled him up and kissed him for what felt like forever. The two spent the rest of the day riding. The sun began to set on the horizon and Regina sat up again Daniel who was resting on a tree. Regina was peaceful sleeping as she suddenly woke up seeing how late it was. "Goodness Daniel, it is late! I am gonna be late for supper" Regina go up quickly kissing him as she ran back to the castle. Everybody was sitting around the table as Regina walked in late. Cora scolded her, "Regina it is very improper to be late to supper" Regina nodded and apologized, "Yes mother, I am truly sorry. I was much such advancements with my riding lesson that I lost track of time" _The memory fades out._

**Storybrooke- Present**

Emma, Snow and David considered all the ways to Eliana back. Snow said, "We can't let the sweet girl suffer. I am sure Cora used magic to make her forget. She was so adamant that Emma used magic on her when that never happened." Emma piped in, "But I don't think taking her away from Regina is the greatest idea. She was already mad when I took Henry, taking her biological daughter will really bring out the Evil Queen. Not to mention that kidnapping is well.. illegal." David responded, "But if we can get Cora sent back to her realm then maybe Regina will still focus on being good." Emma agreed, "We never should have accused Regina. Magic is here. The truth is somewhere between the lines. Poor Ellie." Henry was listening from upstairs even when he was supposed to be asleep. Emma continued, "Regina didn't believe us. We just need to prove that Cora was not a great guardian." Their voices faded out as Henry thought of a plan to help. "That's it" he whispered quietly, "She may not listen to Emma but I KNOW she will listen to me." Henry quietly got up and grabbed his backpack. He checked to make sure his book was in there. He changed his clothes. "How can I get out without them noticing" he mumbled. He looked around the room. He did exactly what he did at Regina's house and tied his sheets together then opened the window and climbed down. Once his feet safely hit the floor he started running to her house.

While Henry was heading her way, Regina was still on the couch but now she was asleep still snuggled up with Eliana. She woke to the sound of knocking, it took her a moment to grasp that someone was knocking. She carefully got up trying to not wake her sleeping angel up. Ellie somewhat stirred in her sleep. Regina carefully walked to the door. "Who could be at my house at this hour" she mumbled. She looked out the peephole to see Henry. She opened the door. "Henry?" she questioned. He knew she was about to scold him and make a remark about Emma's parenting style so he reached in and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him confused about why he was here. He let go so she bent down to his level, "Henry what are you doing here?" Henry looked around behind her checking to see if she was alone. "Mom, I need to talk to you. It is important but we have to be alone." She looked at him trying to understand, "What's wrong honey?" Henry grabbed her hand as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Henry sat down. "It wasn't Emma or Snow." Regina still was confused, "What are you talking about Henry?" He sighed knowing his mom would probably be mad, "I may.. (_He hesitated) _have used magic with Mr. Gold when Emma and Mary Margaret were in the Enchanted Forest-" She quickly cut him off "You what?" She was very upset that Rumple withheld this information from her. "Listen before you get angry." He threw his hands up, "I knew that Eliana was alive. She was in the book and when I was under the sleeping curse, Aurora told me about her. She told me how beat up Ellie was when they found her with Cora" Regina opened her mouth to speak but Henry cut her off as he continued, "I wanted to tell you but I also wanted to surprise you. I know how much you missed your daughter" Regina tried to hold back her tears but it would be no use, Henry kept going, "So I went to Gold and we were able to communicate with Eliana so that is how she got back. Eliana came back with Cora and Hook. They had to put a spell on her because Emma never would use her magic on Eliana. Please mom, you have to believe me." Regina didn't have words. Would her mother actual hurt Ellie, she wanted to believe that she wouldn't but Regina spent most of her life with her mother and she never held back. "Oh Henry" she bent down to his level, "I do believe you" She put her hand on his cheek, "I hope you know that I am trying to change. I really am." Henry nodded, "I know. I knew you didn't kill Archie. Was it your mother?" Regina nodded and Henry kept talking, "Please forgive Emma and Mary Margaret, they truly just wanted you to have your daughter. Snow would never hurt her. And my mom-" Regina cringed every time Henry called Emma 'mom' but she listened, "-said that Gold practically begged her to take Eliana and keep her from you until Cora was gone." Cora had been listening and she snuck out, "Oh nonsense-" Henry jumped at the sound of her voice. They both looked at her. Henry was scared, "-Do you really think that I would hurt that little girl or lie" Regina jumped up in front of Henry. "Mother, I don't know what is going on but I need the truth" Cora said, "My dear, I did tell the truth. Just ask Ellie what a wonderful grandmother I have been to her." Regina gulped, "Mother did you use magic on her" Cora didn't respond. "DID YOU?" Cora put her hand on her chest, "How dare you accuse me of such things!" She pointed to Henry, "Don't listen to this foolish boy. He would do anything for his other family. Regina, he is just using you so that you don't hurt poor Emma and those 2 idiots." Henry started shaking his head, "No I would never do that! I love my mom and my sister. Eliana went through hell because of you. I know her story. I know yours too. Evil never wins and I won't let you destroy my family- any of them" Henry grabbed Regina's hand still staying behind her. Regina was conflicted but hearing Henry call her mom again made her happy. She loved him so. Cora laughed, "Isn't it past your bedtime little boy? Cora flung her hand out and just like that Henry was gone. "Mother!" Regina yelled. Eliana had woken up to the yelling a while ago. She was listening to the two women. Cora continued to look at Regina, "Have you learned nothing. I figured you would raise your son better than that. Maybe I should have left Eliana in the Enchanted Forest. She learned more respect from me than anyone". Eliana's eyes glowed red as she remember exactly what had happened. Cora used her magic on her. She knew that this would not turn out well. Ellie walked out the door running as fast as her little legs would carry her. Regina was furious, "Get out mother!" Regina had not gotten this angry in a very long time. She pointed to the door and Cora said, "Is that really what you want my dear?-" Cora took a few steps towards her, "I can help you my love- Make you an amazing mother and we can eliminate those morons." Regina shook her head, "You will not destroy my family and my happiness. Never again. Now get out" She turned away not looking at her mother. She walked into the living room to check on Ellie. She noticed that the front door was open and Ellie was not on the couch, "Ellie… Baby.. Please… Where are you?" She ran back into the kitchen, "Mother!" Cora looked at her, "What now Regina?" Regina looked at her to see if she knew anything, "Where is my daughter?" Cora looked surprised, "She isn't on the couch?" Regina was angry, "No! If she was then why would I be yelling for her?" Cora said, "Well I guess I will be going." Regina practically growled at the woman, "You better not have her because if I find out that you do.. I will kill you!" Her mother disappeared in a cloud of purple. Regina sank to the floor. She wanted her daughter back. She went to her vault and starting looking through every spell book. She needed a locator spell and a spell to protect her daughter from her mother.

Earlier Henry was just about to yell back at Cora but paused when he saw he was back at Mary Margarets and looking down he saw he was in his PJ's. He sighed and turned around to see the 3 adults just staring at him. He kinda sunk down knowing he was in trouble, "Hey guys, what's up?" Emma looked at Henry, "Where did you go kid?" She walked over checking him for bruises. "Well.. I may have fixed and made the situation worse." Emma frozen and looked Henry dead in the eyes, "What does that mean?" Henry looked around the room and then at David to help him escape from this conversation but noticed that David wasn't going to help him. "What does that mean Henry?" David reiterated. "I went to Reginas-" He was cut off by immediate reactions "What?" "Why would you do that?" "It is the middle of the night Henry!"Henry put his hands up as he defended himself, "Regina knows that it isn't you. She knows the truth. She forgives you all. But Cora may have been listening and maybe I pissed her off" Emma interrupted, "Language Henry!" He responded, "Sorry. Look I know I should have waited or brought an adult but my mom listens to me and trusts me! I just wanted to help!" Emma grabbed his shoulders looking deep into his eyes, "I know kid. Trust me, I do but you have to be careful. Cora is really dangerous and we don't want you to get hurt. I know Regina doesn't either but you need to stay with one of us at all times! Okay? Just until we can figure out a plan for Cora!" Henry nodded and quietly said, "Okay" Emma hugged him just glad that he is safe. "I love you kid!" He responded, "I love you too!"

The wind was blowing and Eliana had her arms wrapped around herself. It was really dark out and she had no idea where she was at. Up ahead she saw some street lights. There were a few cars sitting on the street but the town was completely silent. Not a soul was awake. All of a sudden she heard a noise behind her she turned to see an animal of sorts in the trash cans. She turned and kept walking. She heard a clicking noise up ahead. It sounded familiar. She saw a man with a cane walking towards her. She kept her head down hoping the man didn't stop her. He got closer and she heard the man speak, "What are you doing out all alone dearie?" Eliana stopped as she was a little scared. "I am.. (_She paused thinking of a lie) _heading to my friends house!" Gold nodded as he knew the girl was lying, "Who is your friend?" Gold really got her this time. "Henry!" she said eagerly. Gold replied, "Well I am afraid you are going the wrong way! Henry is back that way around the corner." Eliana didn't know what to do or say so she responded, "Oh. I have never been to his home before. I must just be lost." Gold walked a little closer, "Allow me to take you there! It would be no trouble" Eliana shook her head scared of him catching her and taking her back to Cora. "No that is okay! Thanks for the directions" She turned and walked away quickly as the cane kept clicking to the ground. He was right behind her. She turned the corner and hid as quickly as possible. She fell to the ground as her wrist felt a sharp pain, blood was dripping from her hand. "Ow" she said rather loudly. Gold heard her and walked around the corner. He grabbed her arm, "Get off of me please" The minute he touched her she had a flashback to when Mr. Green, her old foster father used to grab her. She used to beg for him to let her go but it was of no use. Gold calmed the child, "It is okay! I am going to take you home my dear. Cora won't hurt you any longer" He waved his hand over hers and Ellie watched with amazement, she had no memory of magic because of the spell she was under. He helped her up. He extended his hand and she put her little hand in his. They started walking towards her moms house. "So dearie, why did you run?" Ellie stayed quiet and after a moment, she said, "I heard a lot of yelling and my mom was upset. I thought grandma was going to hurt me so I left." He nodded understanding why she ran. "You need to trust your mom. You must stay with her or else you can get hurt around here. (_Pause) _you understand?" She nodded her head. For some reason she felt comfortable around Rumple. They were down the street from Regina's and he said, "My name is Mr. Gold" Something about his voice calmed Eliana. "Eliana Grace but I go by Ellie" As they continued down the street, she wondered who this man was and why he was being so kind. Within a few minutes they had passed her front fence and rang the doorbell. He looked down at the girl who glared into his eyes, "Your mother loves you and will protect you, you promise you will stay with her?" Eliana still didn't understand this man but soon Regina opened the door looking at Gold then to her daughter. She clearly had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy! "Ellie!" Regina reached down grabbing her child. "Where was she?" She asked Gold. "I found her outside of my shop this morning and figured you might be looking for her." Regina held her child tight as she soothed her by rubbing her hands through her daughters long brown locks. "Thank you!" she said to Gold with much sincerity. Gold nodded and turned to walk away. He stopped after taking two steps. He didn't not turn around but looked to the side admiring Regina's apple tree. Regina was about to go inside as she heard Gold say, "Henry is telling the truth. Protect the girl at all cost" Regina was frozen when he said this and turned around to see that he was gone. She held her daughter tighter as she walked back into the house while shutting the door behind her.

Regina walked inside and set Eliana down. "I am sorry." Ellie explained, "I was scared". Regina caressed her daughter's cheek, "It is okay my love. Just don't do it again okay?" Eliana thought for a moment what to say next. She had waited her entire life to be with her mother. "To answer your question.. She did" Ellie put her head down remember all the memories, Cora used to beat her for nearly anything. All she wanted back then was her mother, she thought that one day she would come save her but eventually lost hope until Snow and Emma came along. Regina tried to meet her daughter's eyes, "Baby, who did what?" Ellie looked up, "Cora did use magic on me." She swallowed as the tears covered her rosy cheeks. Regina looked down, she knew it. She never should have trusted her mother. The sun was beginning to peek through the window. Regina was about to respond but another knock came from the door. Regina glared at it as she pushed her daughter behind her. She opened it as Henry and Ms. Swan stood outside. "Ms. Swan?" Henry ran up and hugged her, "I am glad you are okay." Regina embraced him. Emma said, "Is Ellie okay? Henry told us what happened." Regina felt that Emma was being very genuine, "Yes Ms. Swan she is. Thank you." Henry released Regina and gave her that glare. Regina took a deep breath, "I am sorry Emma. For not believing you. My mother completely manipulated the situation and I was naive to think that she might be trying to change. I am sorry truly!" Emma nodded. "It is okay." Ellie peered around her mother and saw Emma. She ran over to her and Emma bent down and hugged her, "You okay kid?" Ellie grabbed Emma's hands and looked back at Regina, "I am now!" Regina smiled. She was happy to have her daughter back. She turned to the boy, who actually looked very similar to Regina. "You must be Eliana" Henry exclaimed! She nodded. "I am Henry" he said extending his hand but she ignored him and gave him a hug. Regina was in aw seeing her two kids together. She just wished that Henry could stay as well. "Ms. Swan, we must figure out a plan to stop my mother!" Henry jumped in the conversation, "Mr. Gold! He is the one who can probably help us!" Ellie jumped up in the air, "Yes, he is very nice. He saved me from Cora when I first got here and this morning when I cut my hand!" Regina said, "You cut your hand?" She worriedly grabbed her daughters hands examining them. "Yes but he healed it. It feels much better." Regina nodded. She knew that something was wrong because Gold had took a ton of interest in the girl to be watching her. "Ms. Swan, let's go to him and see what he knows. But I don't want Ellie OR Henry around him." Ellie objected "But why not mama?" She tilted her head with curiosity. Regina once again bent down to her level, "Because I want you to stay safe." Emma looked like she had something to say, Regina looked up, "What?" Emma tried to think of the words so she doesn't upset Regina, "As much as I agree about keeping the kids safe from Gold, I don't think he is out problem. I would rather have them with us so that Cora can't be near them." Regina thought about it, Emma did have a point. "That is a good point Ms. Swan." Henry said, "Yay! Ellie, we get to hang out" Eliana was very excited she never had any friends. In fact she didn't know many children aside from the Green kids. Eliana looked up at Regina with that onree grin. Regina adored that smile. She flicked her hand; changing her and Ellie out of their PJ's into actual clothing. Regina of course had a black blazer and matching skirt with a red shirt and heels. Eliana had on a cute long sleeved maroon dress with some sequins on it and sandals. "Pretty" Ellie said looking at her mother. She grabbed her daughters hand and shut the door as the 4 began walking back to Gold's shop.

Regina could not help but to keep looking at her child. She just wants her daughter to be happy but she was scared that she might scare her away. As they were walking down mainstreet talking, a cloud of purple emerged and Cora stood in front of them. The kids were in front of their mothers but quickly Emma and Regina pushed them back. Henry reached over and grabbed Ellie's hand. Cora looked at their protective faces and couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Wow. I would think that you all would expect this." Cora waved her hand causing the mothers to flinch. Henry felt his hand go cold as he looked down seeing that Ellie had disappeared. He tried to say something to his mom but nothing came out as he looked around. Regina responded, "Mother what do you want? Why are you doing this?" Cora smiled because little did everyone know she was succeeding, "Well my dear-" She was overlapped with Henry's voice, "Ellie? Where are you?" He turned searching for his little sister. Regina turned as Cora continued, "My plan has worked." Regina promptly turned back, "I knew that coming back would not be enough to get you to forgive me. I knew that you would get ahold of your child and make her love you and then ditch me. I didn't think that you would pair with this moron to do it" She referred to Emma, "But my darling, I had hoped that you would maybe somewhere find it in your heart to forgive me." Regina stopped her and took a step forward, "You took everything from me; my childhood, my children, my fiance. You sacrificed my own happiness so that you could say that you had the power. Well guess what mother? You don't have the power not anymore. So give me my daughter back and leave Storybrooke forever and stay away from my family." Regina was outraged and sad thinking about her past. Tears were flowing down her face with envy of the life she could have lead; with happiness. Cora chuckled, "Back? How can I give her back.. When you never had her." Regina was confused but also could only imagine what that meant. "Mother, what does that mean?" Cora grinned and nodded, "Did you really think that I would be stupid enough to let you keep her? She would have ruined everything that little brat! Too bad you won't have the chance to know her." Cora took one last look and then disappeared. Emma wanted to comfort Regina but she didn't know how. She put her hand on Regina's back and surprisingly Regina did not resist. "Gold" she said as she looked up at the shop signs. She walked quickly into his store. "Rumple" she yelled. Gold emerged from the back, "No need to yell dearie, I am not that old." Emma and Henry just had caught up with Regina. "Did you know?" Regina asked. Gold replied, "About what? You have to be more specific than that." Regina wiped her tears, "My daughter." Gold smiled, "Cora already took her back?" He laughed and Regina rolled her eyes, "So what do we do?" Rumple did his giggle, "We? No dearie, this is all you" Gold turned away going to the back office, "I know you need her. She told me that you needed her for something. So what is it Gold? What is the price to pay for you to help me?" Gold turned back as he listened with interest, "Your daughter was a part of a prophesy that I heard long ago. IF I help you, Eliana will help me complete a favor. Do we have a deal?" Regina didn't second guess her answer, "Deal". Gold smiled with content. He turned and grabbed his walking cane and walked towards Regina. "Let's go find Cora" he said with determination. Emma turned to Henry, "Kid, I need you to go back with David and Mary Margaret. It is too dangerous for you to be out here." Henry objected, "But-" He was interrupted by Regina, "Emma is right" Emma turned to look at the woman who once again agreed with her as Regina bent down in front of Henry looking into his eyes, "I have already lost one child and I will not lose another. I am working to be a better person for you Henry. But what good will that do me if you die. Please just listen to me- (_She caught herself) _Us. (_She looked at Emma and then back to Henry) _for once." She grabbed his cheeks as he process what she said. He really wanted to help but he knew that the right thing was for his to listen. He nodded his head, "Okay" he quietly said. Regina smiled and stood up. She extended her hand to Henry and he grabbed it and the 4 dropped him off at Mary Margarets, "Fill them in on everything Henry" He nodded and ran up the apartment building. He was almost up to her apartment when a cloud of purple emerged in front of him. He was gonna say something but Cora spoke first, "I think it is time I get to know my grandson." They both then disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was nervous. Emma was walking a little behind her and caught up, "Regina look-" She was quick to cut Emma off, "Ms. Swan- we don't have to talk you know" Emma shook it off, "Listen when I first came here, I didn't know about you. I didn't think you were a good mother" Regina winced as those words escaped Emma's mouth. She continued, "But you are Regina. You are an amazing mother. I know that what I am saying might not mean much to you." She grabbed Regina's hand forcing her to stop and look at Emma, "But your daughter is going to be so lucky." Regina searched Emma's eyes, she saw how truthful she was being. "Thank you, Emma" Emma smiled at this comment, Regina never called her Emma. Usually she called her Ms. Swan. Regina nodded and smiled back. "We should stay focused." Regina finally broke the moment and continued walking towards the pier. They were finally on the docs as Regina looked around, "It must be hidden" she mumbled to herself. Emma was about to ask what she meant but Regina was already walking down a doc. She stood staring at the open space. "What are you looking at Regina?" Regina ignored her remark and carefully stuck her hand out. Emma watched as part of her hand disappeared. Gold was lagging behind, "Magic" he said once he finally caught up to them. Regina pulled her hand back and carefully stuck one foot out and she found the floor. Carefully one by one the 3 boarded the boat. Regina looked around and saw a staircase which she assumed lead to the bottom of the boat. She quickly walked towards the stairs. "Regina wait!" Emma said which caused Regina to turn, "What now Ms. Swan?" Emma went to her, "We need to be careful just incase Cora is down there or someone who could hurt us." Regina scoffed at this remark, "Emma please I can handle myself" She turned and continued to her determined mission, "Regina please. You told Henry that he would be no good dead and the same applies to you. (_Regina once again stopped, not turning around)_ You not only have to think about Henry but also Eliana. If you aren't careful she will continue the rest of her life wondering who her mother is. Yes as parents we worry about our children and we would protect them at all cost but I spent my entire life wondering who my parents are. I would have done anything to get to them. Don't do that to your kids. As much as I love Henry, you are a good mother to him. I don't want him to lose you." Emma finished. Everything was quiet, Gold was even listening to Emma's world. It made him think of his son. He just wanted him home and safe. "She is right Regina" Gold added. Regina finally turned around after grasping Emma's speech. She couldn't believe Emma actually cared about her. "Okay. What's our plan then" Emma smiled and was glad Regina was on board. The 3 began planning.

When Henry woke up he looked around not knowing where he was. It appeared to be some kind of cave. It was very dark and he was in a cage of some sorts. He slowly got up. His head hurt and he grabbed it as he felt blood on the back of his head. He knew that he had to get out of here so he grabbed the bars. "Help!" He yelled. "It is no use" He turned as his heard a voice in the next cell over, "She has the place sound proofed." Henry walked backwards scared of who he was with. "What's your name?" Henry was speechless, should he answer a stranger? Then again they were in separate cages, "He-Henry" There was silence. "What a coincidence, we have the same name." Henry Sr. stepped into the light. "Nice to meet you Henry." Henry could not believe his eyes, it was Regina's dad. "Wait- you are.. You are alive?" Henry sr. let out a chuckle as he looked at his hands, "I think so kiddo." Henry's jaw dropped, "My mom will be so excited to see you!" Henry Sr. looked confused, "Who is your mom?" Henry smiled and step forward, "Regina". Henry Sr. could not believe it. "My- my Regina?" Henry nodded his head. "I see you two have gotten acquainted," Cora said making them both jump. She walked towards Henry's cell using magic to open the door. Henry backed up, "Cora please!" begged Henry Sr. Cora raised her hand silencing her husband. She put her hand under Henry's chin much like Regina did, "Regina did such a good job raising you, if only you didn't take after her stubbornness." Suddenly a blue bottle appeared in her hand. She looked at it. She grabbed Henry and forced the liquid down his throat. He tried to resist but it was no use. Henry feel to the floor coughing. "Henry?" Henry Sr said. Henry stood up and faced Cora. "What did you do?" He said to her. Cora smiled, "Oh my dear a potion that will literally not allow your mother or family anywhere near you-" Cora walked over to him and threw her hand in his chest. Henry Sr. objected as he saw his grandson struggle, "Henry". Henry struggled to breath as Cora ripped out his heart. "Except me" Cora finished. She put his heart up to her mouth; Henry and Cora spoke in unison, "Now mommy might behave" Henry grabbed his throat. He could not believe it. Cora shoved his heart back in and walked away. The cell door slammed and she left the cave.

Emma walked down the stairs and a hook came flying at her face. Regina flew her hand up as the hook stopped inches away. Emma slammed Hook up against the wall, "Where is Cora?" she threatened. He smiled, "I don't believe I know the answer to that question love" She kneed him in the crotch as he groaned, "Wanna rethink your answer? This game is two strikes and you are out." Hook nodded, "In a cave near somewhere called hurdle springs." Regina turned and Emma let go of him. She turned to follow Regina out and stopped, "Oh and if you tell Cora that we are coming I will cut it off" Emma said motioning to his crotch. They walked off the boat and met Gold. Regina kept walking and Gold and Emma trailed behind.

Henry sat down on the ground. It was useless, nobody was going to find them. His family could not even get near him. Henry Sr. followed his lead, "Are you alright Henry?" He nodded but it wasn't convincing. Henry cried a little, "I just miss my moms" Henry spent the afternoon explaining the complicated family tree. Henry Sr just started laughing, "What?" Henry questioned. "It is just humorous that's all. This whole mess" Henry smiled at his grandfather, "I guess so" he said. All of a sudden he heard a noise, "Mom!" he yelled as the echos radiated throughout the cave. "Henry?" he heard but it was not his mom's voice. A young girl ran towards them. It was Eliana. Henry Sr obviously knew her, "Eliana" Henry Sr shouted. "Grandpa" She ran up to his cage and grabbed the bars as they suddenly melted. He embraced his granddaughter. Eliana looked over at Henry; who was covered in dirt. She did the same to his cage. Henry could not believe how much she was like Regina, he just noticed it. She was now in a dress, Cora probably made her, Henry thought. He couldn't help his excitement. He was so happy to see his sister that he ran up and hugged the girl. It only lasted a second when Ella got thrown back by a gust of air. "Ellie?" Henry said concerned. She had hit the cave wall and was on the ground. She slowly stood up, "She gave you a potion didn't she?" He nodded and apologized, "I am so sorry. I didn't know-" She cut him off, "It is okay." She walked over to her grandpa, "Let's go before she comes back" Henry didn't think twice and he started heading out. "Henry come back here" She grabbed her grandpa's hand. He walked closer to them but before he could knock them back she yelled "Stop". Henry watched Ellie waved her hand and all of a sudden they were on Main Street. Henry Sr said, "Henry, how do we get home?" Henry looked around as they started following him down Main Street. Ellie tried walking in a dress but it was hard so she changed into her riding gear with magic. She was in a red pant suit with her black boots and hair in a braid. "So Ellie, are you glad to have your mother?" Henry Sr asked her, "I love her. She is really pretty but I probably won't get to stay." Henry Sr stopped walking and made Eliana stop too, "Listen to me my dear, your mother is the strongest woman I know. She won't let Cora take you. I love you my dear." He kissed her on the forehead as she smiled/. All of sudden Henry Sr disappeared as his body turned to ash. His hands were blowing into the wind, "Grandpa?" Ellie said confused. The rest of him was slowly decaying he managed to say, "Go find your mother. Tell her I … love.. Her" Henry Sr was completely ask. They both looked around "Whe-where did he go?" Henry asking. Eliana was very confident as she said, "He is gone. Cora didn't bring him back. She doesn't have that kind of power (_She paused, scared and then turned to walk out away)._ Henry questioned, "So he was a..?" Ellie added, "An illusion (_She paused as she was upset but she knew that they had to keep going) _Let's go Henry." Henry said, "Wait, we can't tell mom." Ellie stopped and turned, "Why not?" Henry shook his head, "Because it will just upset her. Just don't mention grandpa yet okay?" She nodded and they both kept walking.

Meanwhile Regina, Emma, and Gold were off the doc heading down towards hurdle springs. Emma caught up to Regina about to speak when the phone rang, "Hey David!... What do you mean what are Henry and I doing? …...He is supposed to be with you." Regina stopped as she realized what Emma just said, "Where is he then? Emma, where is Henry?" She practically yelled. Emma hung up the phone. "I don't know. We gotta find him" Gold tried to calm the mothers down but god knows what had happened to their son. Emma and Regina started walking fast as they passed Granny's. They started bickering as they walked down Main Street, "I should have walked him in. I knew he would get into trouble. I know my son." Regina scolded. "I do too Regina, he is also my son" Henry stopped laughing as he was talking to his sister once he heard the pair fighting. He turned around, "Mom" he whispered and then he repeated himself again, "Mom" he said louder. The 2 women looked up as they heard Henry's voice. Eliana turned around. Henry went to run to his moms, "Henry stop" Ellie yelled but he was so excited. She ran and grabbed his arm and once again flew backwards. Henry stopped, "Oops" Ellie laid on the ground for a moment. Regina ran over to help her up. She grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. She embraced her daughter. When Regina let go she couldn't help but look into her eyes. She smiled as she was reminded of Daniel every time she saw her daughter. Regina put her hand under her daughters chin. Henry broke the moment as Emma was still going to hug Henry he took a few steps back, "Don't. You can't touch me or that will happen." Gold finally had caught up. Emma said, "What happened, what did Cora do to you?" Gold responded, "A brittle potion; it controls who can get near Henry. Cora must have placed it on him." The moment was ruined as Cora appeared, "Mother" Regina said angrily. Cora looked at Ella. Regina pushed her daughter behind her, "Beautiful job my love. You got everyone together quicker than I thought." She focused her eyes on Regina. "Now Regina, have you made a decision?" Regina conjured a fireball. "Oh yes I most certainly have" Before she could do anything Cora made it disappear. "Regina, you have lost everything. Your children, your father, happiness and still you choose to disobey me?" Regina shook her head, "But the thing is mother, I choose happiness and that is not with you." Regina moved out of the way as a box appeared in her hand. Cora put her hand on her heart. She handed the box to Rumple who pulled out Cora's heart. "No!" Cora screamed before Rumple shoved her heart back in. Henry had no words. A huge wave of air blew back as the curse was broken. Cora felt a bracelet of some sorts down on her wrist she looked up to see Hook. He had bound her magic. "Sheriff" Regina said to Emma. Mary Margaret and David came running in last minute to see all of the action. Emma grabbed Cora and started walking her to the Sheriff's office. Henry ran over to Mary Margaret and David as he hugged them, "It is good to be alive" Henry said which made his grandparents chuckle. Hook walked over to Rumple. After their long history together, Hook just wanted to stop the fued. He extended his hand and Rumple shook it. Regina turned back around to her daughter who was standing there kinda awkwardly. She looked up and met her mother's eyes. Regina took a step forward hoping that Ellie might come to her. Ellie took a deep breath and after a moment ran over into her mother's arms. She didn't like crying but she could not help it. Regina held her daughter tight as Regina said, "It is over. Cora will not take you away from me again. Nobody will." Emma came back out watching as family's united. She pulled Henry in, "Don't ever do that to me again kid." Henry said nothing he was just happy he could touch his mom. Snow didn't want to interrupt this moment but she wanted to talk to Ellie. Henry looked at Snow and nodded his head to motion her to go to her. Snow walked over to her, "Eliana?" she said causing Ellie to turn around. "Snow!" Eliana exclaimed happy to see her sister. She felt bad that she caused issues between her family but also it wasn't her fault. Eliana ran to Snow and hugged her. Regina rolled her eyes. Before Ella, Snow, or Regina could say anything else they heard a crash and saw a man unconscious in his car. Emma and David immediately ran over. Emma opened the door to check is pulse but he wasn't breathing. "He isn't breathing. We have to get him out of here." Emma tugged at him. Everyone watched from a distance, "Who is that?" Snow said. Henry walked up to her and just stared, "A stranger. But nobody ever comes to Storybrooke." Snow looked at Regina, "Regina?" Regina set her daughter down and grabbed her hand as she wiped away her tears. "Nobody can come through. The town is literally hidden."

Later that day in the hospital everyone was urgently waiting to hear about the man and figure out who he was. Henry sat next to Regina and fell asleep on her shoulder. Henry started to stir as he woke up. "Do we know who the man is yet?" He managed to say half asleep. "Not yet baby." Regina said as she ran her fingers through his hair. Gold suddenly walked into the room, "Regina" he said. "I think it is time for me to cash in that favor." Regina looked at him not remember what she owed him. Gold signalled to the girl. "No" Regina said as soon as she remembered. "I just got ahold of her. You are not gonna take her." Gold looked at her surprised. He thought she would understand by now that he doesn't break his deals. "Oh come on Regina. I just need to borrow her to see where my son went" Gold smiled, "She possess a very dark powerful magic that is capable of almost anything." Regina could not believe what they were hearing. "Eliana was made out of pure love but because neither of her parents raised her she was constructed with more dark qualities but she does possess some light magic; potentially even the power to heal or raise from the dead." Eliana started to open her eyes as she had heard her name but stay still listening. But he did as she asked. "We will talk later Regina." he said as he walked away. "Oh," he added. They all looked at him, "That man has been here before." He turned smiling at Regina, "Uh-oh" he laughed and then disappeared. Regina pulled Eliana closer to him. Ellie snuggled close to her mother. Regina said nothing. She knew that her daughter didn't know much about her but it comforted her knowing that her mother didn't corrupt her child. Eliana opened her eyes and then Emma walked out of the hospital room and Henry jumped up. "Did you get his name? Who is he?" Henry quickly asked giving Emma no time to even make it all the way in. "Chill kid. His name is Greg Mendell he says he was just passing through. He is a photographer? The mechanic said that his car won't be done for a few days, so in the meantime we need to call a town meeting and tell everyone to lay low. Regina do you think you can help organize that?" Regina was in a bad mood, "Ms. Swan do you really think that is a-" She looked down at her daughter who was looking up at her mom smiling, "I think that is a great idea." Regina finished as she looked back up at Emma. Eliana smiled at Emma. Regina piped in, "You remember Emma..? Technically she is your… step niece?" Ellie giggled, "That's weird. She is wayyy older than me." Regina smiled. Emma added in a goofy voice, "But I am still in charge" Ellie giggled some more. Henry said, "So that makes her my sister and my great aunt. Now THAT'S weird." Ellie smiled. This was her family. She didn't want it to end. Her smile faded as she remembered what Cora had told her. She stared at the wall thinking about it for a second until Regina set her down and stood up. "You hungry baby?" Regina asked Ellie. She nodded. "Henry?" Henry nodded. "I could go for some pancakes now."

Then entire day the family spent together. Emma ended up joining them later. Henry and Ellie played at the park and later they got ice cream. That night Henry asked to stay at Regina's. Henry Sr went to bed fairly early and the other 3 stay up watching Peter Pan. Towards the end of the movie as the kids were snuggled tight to their mom, she looked down to find that they both were asleep. She smiled knowing that she had Eliana and Henry finally was coming back around. She whispered, "Come on my loves, get up so you can get in bed." Henry and Eliana struggled to open their eyes but gave in. They both got up and went to their rooms. Regina told Ellie earlier that they would decorate her room and get her new clothes tomorrow. Regina tucked her kids away and quietly snuck away to go talk to her mother.

Cora jumped as she saw her daughter right outside the jail bars. "Come back to mommy?" Regina shook her head, "You… you are the most terrible person I know. You took everything from me mother." Cora added, "I GAVE you everything. If you play your cards right you might just have your fiance, your father, and both your children, what more can you ask of me?" Regina scoffed, "That is NOT the point mother. It is your fault I lost them all in the first place. I just wanted to be happy and you just care about power and dominance. You would destroy anyone who gets in your way, even your own family. But answer me this. One thing. That's all I ask" Cora looked at her as she waited for Regina's question, "How did your raise Ellie? Did you use magic on her? What does she know about me and about everyone else?" Cora smiled, "I raised her good. She is polite and has good manners." Regina waited for more, "And?" Cora didn't know what Regina was getting at, "I don't know what you want me to say my dear. But I look forward to being accepted back into the family and getting out of this cell." Regina looked at her in the eyes and walked forward grabbing the bars, "As far as I am concerned mother, you are never going to leave this cell." Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Gold heard the bell ring. He walked into the store and saw Eliana. "What can I do for you young lady?" Eliana looked around and then straight at him, "I am hear to help. To finish the deal my mother made." Gold smiled. "You want to find your son?" Eliana asked. Gold nodded he walked over to his safe and pulled out a toy soldier that belong to Bae. He handed it to Ellie. She closed her eyes. Gold watched as her body began to shake. Bae's memories came flooding through her head. She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. Within seconds she disappeared in a cloud of black. Gold looked around waiting for her to come back. After a minute she did with Baelfire standing next to her. Bae looked around confused on where he was and then he saw him, his father. "How-" Bae said just thinking. "Bae" Gold said in disbelief. This girl had a power like no other. "Thank you Eliana" Gold said. He walked over to his son and hugged him. Bae pushed him off. "What did you do? You know what, it doesn't matter I am leaving." The bell on the door rang and as Neal was walking out, Emma appeared. "Gold I-" Emma was shocked as her eyes met his, "Neal?" Neal was also shocked, "Emma! You broke the curse?" Gold interrupted, "Wait you two know each other?" Emma nodded, "Neal, what are you doing here? How do you know Gold?" Gold spoke up, "I am his father" Emma realized what that meant. What about Henry she thought. "When did you two meet?" Gold asked and before Emma could say anything Neal responded, "12 years ago. We were boyfriend and girlfriend but then-" Emma finished the sentence her way, "He left me and got me thrown into prison." Gold looked at the floor and his jaw dropped, "So is Henry-" He pointed at his son. Neal looked back and forth from Emma and Gold, "Who is Henry" Eliana watched all of this unfold, "Your son." she replied. Emma looked at her. "Ellie what are you doing here? Does your mom know you are here?" Before Emma could ask anymore questions Ellie said, "I really ought to get going." She disappeared in a cloud of black and soon was back in her bed. Henry stood looking at her as soon as she appeared. "Oops" she mumbled.


End file.
